Bones Family Holiday Season 2030
Christmas Activities Christmas Eve Christmas Eve Dinner Christmas Eve Night Christmas Day Time for the Vigintuplets from Japan to Open Presents Daito: "私はより多くのポケモンのぬいぐるみを得ることを望みます。" (Translated to: "I hope to get more Pokémon plushes.") finds a note that says in Japanese "Daito, you were a very naughty boy this Christmas. You got kicked out of 18 preschools, said bad words, tortured your mommy, hurt your brothers and sisters and bullied other children at a local park playground. Signed by Santa-San." in cursive reaches into his stocking and finds nothing but big, fat, dirty lumps of coal Daito: " " (Translated to: " ") Time for the Vigintuplets from Poland to Open Presents rest of the Polish vigintuplets find a note that says in Polish "Bendek, Bazyil, Filipina, Lolek, Truda, Aniela, Lilka, Jedrek, Stanislaw, Dobry, Agata, Otylia, Jedrzej, Jagienka and Zbigniew, you all were anything but good this year. You fought at school, slacked on your chores, pinched other kids, planted stink-bombs in the teachers' lounge and principal's office and also hurt your mother. Signed by Santa." in cursive rest of the Polish vigintuplets reach into their stockings and find nothing but big, fat, dirty lumps of coal Lolek: " " Time for the Vigintuplets from Canada to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Australia to Open Presents opens her present to find a cute koala plush toy opens her present to find rest of the Australian vigintuplets find a note that says "Bruno, Lawson, Gavin, Darniel, Lachlan, Kaelen, Kiel, Jaylen, Elias, Adnoartina, Coleen, Honour, Adaline and Audrianna, you have all been very bad this year. You talked back to your parents, showed disrespect for the house, spat in your mother's face, tortured your sister Bindi and refused to do as you were told. Signed by Santa" in cursive Bruno: "I got coal..." Time for the Vigintuplets from South Korea to Open Presents rest of the South Korean vigintuplets find a note that says in Korean "Joosuh, Shin, Joonsuh, Sang-Ook, Hyeonwoo, Kyung, Jin-Kyong, In-Su, Kwang-sun, Ye-jun, Hyo, Hae-Won and Eun-Kyung, you all have been very naughty this year. You . Signed by Santa" in cursive Time for the Vigintuplets from France to Open Presents The rest of the French vigintuplets find a note that says in French "Axel, Hugo, Vincent, Pierre, Yanis, Gabriel, Thibaut, Louise, Margot, Flavie, Maëlys, Ambre and Coline, you were all were very bad this year. You . Signed by Santa" in cursive] Time for the Vigintuplets from India to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Germany to Open Presents finds a note that says in German "Lotte, you have been a very naughty girl this Christmas. You hurt your mommy, tortured your other siblings, threw things, said bad words, snatched toys from your siblings, talked back to mommy and daddy and even bullied other children at school. Signed by Santa." in cursive Time for the Vigintuplets from China to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Greece to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from New Zealand to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Spain to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Turkey to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from North Korea to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Mexico to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Wales to Open Presents Time for the Vigintupelts from Scotland to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Finland to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Italy to Open Presents opens her present to reveal Elena: " " opens her present to reveal Rita: " " opens her present to reveal Carla: " " opens her present to reveal Francesca: " " opens her present to reveal Bella: " " opens her present to reveal Concetta: " " Time for the Vigintuplets from Ireland to Open Presents Cassidy: "Awesome! A Vanellope VonSchweetz plush doll!" Irish vigintuplets except Cassidy find a note that says "Sam, Sinead, Dylan, Keeva, Darragh, Nuala, Fergus, Ciara, Alroy, Brianna, Hugh, Colleen, Gearoid, Gael, Clooney, Rionach, Emmet, Bartley and Enda, you were all anything but good forever this year. You tortured your siblings, ruined holidays including Thanksgiving and hurt your mommy. Signed by Santa." in cursive Hugh: "We should all get revenge on Cassidy because she's the only one who's a goody-goody!" looks inside her stocking Cassidy: " " Irish vigintuplets except Cassidy look inside their stockings and find nothing but big, fat, dirty lumps of coal Dylan: "Let's all attack Cassidy for being the only one who got presents!" Time for the Vigintuplets from Vietnam to Open Presents descends into the parlor, to find her Christmas presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Russia to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Ghana to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Tanzania to Open Presents New Years Eve 2030 becomes 2031 Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Christmas Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts Category:New Year's Eve Transcripts